Completely an idiot
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Definitivamente, InuYasha era un idiota, sí, pero era SU idiota. ० Semi Crack!Fic.


**Disclaimer**: InuYasha y los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.

Esto es un **PWP semi-Crack!Fic **(algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir), y lo digo para que no les de algo al leerlo ^^

* * *

><p><em>Completely an idiot.<br>Capítulo único._

Definitivamente InuYasha era un reverendo idiota.

¿Cómo...? ¡Hacerle semejante numerito en frente de sus amigas de la escuela, de su familia, de sus maestros, de su tío abuelo al-que-no-conocía-pero-que-había-ido-por-la-pachanga y quien sabe cuanta gente más! ¡Carajo! ¿Y todo por qué? Claro, porque había bailado el vals de graduación con otro muchacho.

Seguro, hasta ahí, eran compresibles sus celos —y más su reacción conociéndolo— . ¡Ah! Pero lo que el señor muy inteligente no se había tomado el tiempo de comprobar, era con quién estaba bailando, claro, no era un muchacho cualquiera, no.

El coraje la invadió al recordar aquella escena que, probablemente, había arruinado su vida social.

—_Eri Miyazawa. —Eri se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar al escenario donde estaba siendo llevada a cabo la entrega de diplomas._

_Aplausos, gritos, albures, lágrimas y un montón de cosas acompañaron a su amiga a escenario. Cuando el director extendió la mano y ella tomó el diploma, el recinto estalló. Se estrecharon las manos y Eri sacó la lengua para la foto e hizo el signo de la paz con la mano que le quedaba libre. Se bajó de un salto del escenario y corrió a abrazar a su mamá._

_El director aplaudió y fijó la vista en la lista de estudiantes, para checar quien era el siguiente. Se aclaró la garganta y acercó su cara al micrófono._

—_Kagome Higurashi. —Juró que pudo escuchar a su familia gritarle «¡Tu puedes, Kagome!_»_ mintras agitaban unas banderitas ridículas._

_Subió a la tarima y estiró la mano para agarrar su diploma, que no le fue entregado. El director le miró con una ceja alzada y sacó el diploma, tendiéndoselo, claro, no sin antes decirle un poco educado _«_Felicidades, Higurashi. Nadie aquí pensó que usted sería capaz de graduarse al ver su decadente estado de salud»._

_Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió para la foto. Se había graduado. Que se fuera a la porra._

_Lo demás del evento académico fue historia._

_Y llegó la fiesta._

_Su familia de Osaka había ido especialmente para su graduación. Ahí estaban su tía, su tío, su prima la que le caía bien, su prima la que le caía mal, su primo de su misma edad, su sobrino y su tío abuelo segundo lejano al que no conocía pero que igual había ido por la pachanga._

—_¡Hey prima! —le llamó Kato— ¡Felicidades por tu diploma!_

—_Gracias, primo —dijo con una sonrisa._

—_¡Sí, Kag, muchísimas felicidades! —habló Sora, su prima, que se había acercado hasta ellos para darle un fuerte abrazo._

_En cambio, Saya observaba a lo lejos sin querer acercarse a su prima azabache. Kagome le sacó la lengua y se dió la vuelta para ir a celebrar con sus amigos._

_Agarró a sus primos de la mano y los jaló hasta donde estaban sus conocidos bailando y hablando felizmente._

—_Eh, bien, chicos, chicos —dijo, tratando de llamar la atención la señorita Megumi, secretaria—. Es hora de su: ¡vals de graduación!_

_Como buena loca que era, comenzó a aplaudir ella sola sin que nadie más lo hiciera. Dejó de aplaudir, puso cara de pocos amigos y se bajó del escenario mientras una lenta música comenzaba a sonar de fondo._

_Kagome sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró a ver a su primo que le miraba con una sonrisa._

—_¿Me permite este baile, recién graduada señorita Higurashi?_

_Ella rió._

—_Por supuesto, señor Anatawa._

_Tomó la mano de su primo y se pusieron a bailar, primero con pasos semi-tontos hasta que ambos agarraron el ritmo de la canción y se mecieron de forma mas o menos descente._

_Acercándose y alejándose de una manera bastante buena a ojos de los demás, el baile se desarrolló en calma hasta, mas o menos, media canción, cuando un alto, sensual e imponente hanyô aterrizó entre Kato y Kagome. Seprándolos._

—_¿Qué. Putas. Crees. Que. Estás. Haciendo? —retó enojado._

_Kagome no entendía a que se refería. Kato se paró al lado de la muchacha, viendo con desconfianza al tipo de en frente._

—_¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó._

_InuYasha bufó._

—_Fhe, el compañero de Kagome._

_Kato alzó una ceja._

—_¿Eh?_

_¡Ah! Así que de ahí iban las cosas, pensó Kagome._

—_No, InuYasha, estás confundi..._

—_¿Qué hacías bailando con este __tipejo__?_

—_¿Perdón? —exclamó el muchacho, ofendido—. ¿A quién le dices tipejo?_

_InuYasha sonrió._

—_Pues claro que a ti._

_No, no, no. Eso estaba realmente mal, iba a haber una guerra si no detenía al torpe de su compañero._

—_¡InuYasha, estás...!_

—_¡No lo defiendas, Kagome!_

—_¡No le grites Kagome!_

—_¡No me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer!_

—_¡No te voy a permitir que me trates así, ni a ella!_

_Kagome miró al cielo. Por favor, ¿cómo era posible?_

_InuYasha la jaló para tenerla a su lado y le pasó un posesivo brazo por la cintura._

—_Kagome es MÍA, y ningún jodido humano me la va a quitar a MÍ. ¿Entendiste?_

_Kato le miró con una ceja levantada y negó._

—_Seguro, lo que tu digas._

_InuYasha gruñó y acercó su mano a la empuñadura de Tessaiga._

—_¡No! ¡Siéntate! —Pum._

_Kato se soltó a la carcajada._

—_Kagome... —dijo con reproche el hayo desde el suelo. Kato se rió aún más—. ¡Fhe! ¡Estúpido humano! ¿De qué te ríes?_

_Él se apoyó en Kagome y se rió aún más fuerte, Kagome le pasó una mano por los hombros para evitar que se cayera de un ataque maniaco de risa por lo recién pasado con su hanyô._

_InuYasha bajó la mirada de tal forma que su flequillo tapara sus ojos._

—_Ya veo, Kagome..._

—_No, espera InuYasha, no es lo que parece..._

—_¡Pues entonces dime que es! ¡Vengo para darte una sorpresa y te veo bailando con ese tipo! ¿Qué quieres piense? ¡Y lo que más...!_

—_¡Idiota! ¡Kato es mi primo!_

_Ah, eso cambiaba las cosas._

—_Tu... Primo._

Si, InuYasha era un idiota.

Caminó subiendo las escaleras al templo y no se molestó siquiera en alimentar al pobre de Buyo, que tenía hambre desde hacía horas; subió directo a su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Entonces, InuYasha hizo acto de presencia.

—Oye Kagome, yo...

Ella bufó.

—No quiero escucharte, me hiciste pasar una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida en ese lugar y todo porque estaba bailando el vals con mi primo.

Él no dijo nada. Tal vez y sólo tal vez se había extralimitado en su reacción, antes de cerciorarse si lo que había visto y pensado era tal cual como lo había percibido.

Al no encontrar que decirle a la joven, sólo se le acercó y la abrazó.

—Lo siento —susurró en su oído.

Ella suspiró.

—InuYasha, eres un idiota.

—Pero no soy cualquier idiota —dijo con una sonrisa—, soy _tu _idiota.

Y eso la pudo.

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reeditado el 2001/2014.**_

Puede estar reeditado, pero sigue siendo un sinsentido :v


End file.
